The General Neural Simulation System (GENESIS) was first released for general use in 1988 as part of the first Methods in Computational Neuroscience Meeting at the Marine Biological Laboratory in Woods Hole, Mass. Since its release 15 years ago, GENESIS has provided one of the foundations for the ongoing course in Woods Hole, the annual Methods in Computational Neuroscience Course offered by the European Union most recently in Portugal, and courses in Mexico, Brazil, and India, At last count GENESIS has also provided support for courses in at least 49 universities around the world where it has been used both as an instruction tool in realistic modeling of the nervous system, and as a simulation based tool for neurobiological education in general. The Book of GENESIS (Bower and Beeman, 1994, 1998), which was designed to support both computational and neurobiological instruction has sold more than 6000 copies worldwide. This substantial support for the use of GENESIS in instruction has also provided the base for extensive and growing use of this software system in biological research. Although far from a complete accounting of the scientific papers relying on GENESIS, we are aware of 183 peer reviewed journal articles and book chapters not directly related to research in the P.l.'s laboratory, which reference the use of GENESIS. In the last year and a half alone, we are aware of 41 peer reviewed publications based on GENESIS. With this grant, we seek funding to support both the current and future use of GENESIS. While GENESIS has a large and growing user base, its 15 year old structure needs to be updated in order to continue to support research and education in computational neuroscience. We also request funding to continue to support our users, as well as the ongoing need to adapt GENESIS to new machine software and hardware. Finally, we request funding to support an annual meeting of the GENESIS users society BABEL.